


opia

by slovenly



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blind!Dipper, M/M, bill is really protective, lmao this is gonna suck, more characters/ships to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slovenly/pseuds/slovenly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the supernatural was nothing he couldnt handle. multi-dimensional portals and demonic possession were only a couple. blindness was never one of them.<br/>and, well- if eyes were the window to the soul, he never wanted to shut the window.<br/>but dipper pines was not given a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	opia

Dipper hasn't been in the Mindscape for two weeks, and Bill was starting to worry.  
Yes, worry- Demons can worry, okay? It's not weird. Get off my back.  
But why would Dipper suddenly just- disappear like that? It isn't like him. He's the type who plans everything, researches everything. Something really bad must have happened for him to stop visiting right?  
Right?  
Bill rubbed his eyelid. He really needs to stop fussing over the kid. He's a big boy now. He's 23.  
Maybe he should just check on him? Dipper would get mad though, he doesn't like it when Bill watches him.  
He sighed in frustration.  
And Bill had such a surprise for him too! What a pity. The human body he conjured up for the human world will just go to waste.  
Bill snapped his fingers to open up a portal to Earth. Better be safe then sorry.

-

"Psst. Dipper!" Mabel whispered urgently.  
He buried his face in his pillow and made a noise of protest.  
"C'mon, bro bro, get up. You've been stuck in your room for way too long."  
"No..." His pillow muffled his answer.  
"New day, new fate! Time for some sunshine!"  
Dipper shot up in irritation. "Mabel, I can't even see sunshine!"  
He could tell Mabel was hurt, because she quieted down. "I know, Dipper. I just," She sat down and held her brother's hand. "I just want to cheer you up. You've been moping around for days..."  
He immediately regretted snapping at her. "I'm sorry, Mabel. I'll go clean up and go outside. Okay?"  
He felt her shoot up beside up. "Alright! Sunshine Part-aaaay!" She hollered as he heard her footsteps pound out of the room.  
Dipper is surprised he isn't deaf yet.  
When Grunkle Stan said he couldn't see anything because of his cataracts, he wasn't kidding. Dipper should have thought twice before going into the car with him.  
Grunkle Stan starting apologizing immediately upon entering the hospital bedroom, but Dipper couldn't see anything. He blinked, once, twice.  
"Can you turn on the lights, Grunkle Stan?"  
Stan cleared his throat. "The lights are on, Dipper."  
And that's how it happened.  
The doctor stated that Dipper had hit his head on the dashboard with such an impact, it caused Dipper his blindness. She suspected that the blindness was temporary, but she didn't know for sure. Dipper could have it forever.  
Making his way to the bathroom, he begins his now-usual routine: feeling for the toothbrush Mabel said would always be in the same place from now on, turning on the faucet, etc.  
Dipper suffered major depression for some reason, something that he never thought would hit him. But it did.  
He hasn't seen Bill in two weeks, either. He just... Dipper doesn't know. He just hasn't had the effort to see-  
"Me?" A familiar voice finished.  
"Bill?! I... what are you DOING here?" Dipper whipped his head back and forth, as if that would do something.  
"Relax, Kid. I-" Bill stopped. "What is wrong with your eyes?"  
Dipper's face heated out of shame and embarrassment. "You don't need to remind me too." He managed.  
"I mean, are they supposed to be all... colorless?" Bill made it sound like a question. "I have seen humans with eyes like yours, and they're pretty much useless!" He cackled.  
"Go away, Bill." Dipper ground out, hurt and embarrassed.  
"Why?" He sounded genuinely confused. "I came to check on you, Pine Tree. I haven't seen you in a long time!"  
"It's only been two weeks." He muttered.  
"Well, either way, I haven't seen you." He paused. "Are you blind now, Kid?"  
Dipper tried to face the spot where his voice was coming from. "How did you know that?"  
"Seriously?" Bill scoffed. "I'm not an idiot. I've watched animals and you kind for, well," Dipper could tell he was trying to calculate. "A very long time! Besides, you can't even face me." He seemed amused, and Dipper got even angrier.  
"Well, whatever." Dipper stomped out of the bathroom, but Bill teleported to his room.  
"How did it happened? Why weren't you in the Mindscape? Can you blink?" Dipper could practically see the grin on his face.  
Dipper covered his face in his hands. "Shut up! This why I didn't want to see you."  
"Well, technically you can't see anything." Bill tried, but Dipper didn't find it amusing. He was quiet.  
"I'm sorry."  
Dipper faced him (successfully) and raised his eye brows in a look of surprise. "Wait- you are?"  
"Yes." Bill rubbed the back of his neck. "That's what humans do, right? When they hurt someone."  
"Yeah..." Dipper trailed off in shock. Bill never apologized for anything.  
"So how did it happened?" Bill asked more calmly.  
"I, well- It was a car accident." He fumbled with his words. "It wasn't his fault, though." Dipper held up his hands in front of him.  
"Who's?" His tone was deadly.  
"I- I mean, um,"  
"Who's?"  
"Grunkle Stan." Dipper murmured quietly.  
He felt the weight of the floor lessen as Bill exited the room, presumably to go downstairs.  
"Wait, Bill!" Dipper tried to follow his footsteps but ended up slamming into the door.  
He heard footsteps coming back to room. "Pine Tree! What did you do?" He peeled Dipper's face from off the door and clutched his shoulders, while Dipper's hands stayed to his sides.  
"I'm going to kill him." Bill said in a dark voice.  
"No, Bill, it's okay. He didn't- I mean, He didn't think this would happened." Dipper reasoned.  
"That doesn't make it okay. He is a guardian, he's supposed to take care of you." Bill's grip on Dipper's shoulders tightened. "If he can't do that, then I will."  
Dipper felt shocked. "But- Bill, that's," He laughed a panicked laugh. "That's crazy. Don't you live in the Mindscape? Wait. You're out of the Mindscape. Nobody summoned you. Unless-"  
Bill scoffed. "Calm down, Kid! No one summoned me."  
Silence.  
"You didn't." Dipper reached out where he was facing Bill and felt skin under his palm.  
"Oh, I did."

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt anon gave me-  
> now you've got an entire work to look forward to!  
> follow me on tumblr!  
> main  
> phobae.tumblr.com  
> side  
> dailybilldip.tumblr.com


End file.
